Broken showers and a blushing Kurt
by AgentHarvey31
Summary: Prequel to Shock jock, explaining why Puck is in Kurt's shower. Totally recommend reading Shock jock after for the sexyness that is PucKurt.


**Broken showers and a blushing Kurt**

**Warning: Implied M/M and a half nude Puck. What's not to love?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own gLee, wish I did, Puck would be my sex slave for life.**

**A/N: A prequel to Shock Jock, explaining the reason Puck is in Kurt's shower.**

"Puck, hey Puck!" I turn my head to see Finn running across the field to the locker-room entrance where I am. "Yeah?"

"Are you still coming over tonight for video games and pizza?" he asks as if we don't do that already, **every** Friday. "Of course, I wouldn't miss your mom's homemade pizza for anything." I reply with a shrug, cause seriously nothing could keep me away from real bacon on anything.

"Oh, I wasn't sure considering ….." he trails off and gets this guilty look on his face that he always gets when he feels bad about something that he may or may not be doing. I know what he means though; it's the first time I'll be over at his house since his mom married Mr. Hummel. Me and Kurt aren't the best of friends but we aren't going to kill each other if we stay in one room together for more than an hour. Besides he's attractive enough to be considered eye candy, so no complaint there. I'm Bi so what, just means I have thw possibility of getting laid more often than a straight dude.

"Like I said, nothing could keep me away, including bitchy little step-brothers." He laughs at that and we turn to go to the showers. We were just about to strip when coach comes out to tell us that a pipe has busted and won't be fixed til sometime next week. "If at all." I scoff. She just rolls her eyes and shoos us out.

We make our way to my truck cause Hummel already left, leaving Finn to find his own ride home. Thankfully it's a short ride to his house, cause there is only so much man stink I can take in such a confined space. Finn goes up to take a shower in the bathroom first, so I stay down stairs playing Mario Kart til he comes back down stairs. And there's that guilty look again.

"Uhhh Rachel called, she says she needs me for something for a few hours but I'll be back in time for dinner at around 8, and we still have all day tomorrow and" I cut him off, cause seriously he starting to sound like a chick.

"Dude it's cool, I get it she's your chick." And I do get it, cause even though it was short lived I dated Rachel I know how she gets. "Thanks man, also there something up with the shower."

"What do you mean?" he shrugs "I don't know I think the water pressures out or something, you might try fixing it or just use Kurt's bathroom."

I give him a 'what the hell look' and ask "You mean I could have already taken a shower instead of wallowing in my own man stink?" like I said only so much I can take. He gives me that guilty little smirk and I just push him towards the door. "Whatever dude, just go appease Rachel so you get back and I can kick your ass in halo just that much quicker."

After that Finn leaves and I make my way up to Hummel's room to take my shower.

And damn if His bathroom isn't ten times better than the other one. He has a Jacuzzi style tub and a separate shower and all the major pieces (the toilet, the tub, the shower, the sink) are black marble. The floor is black tiled and the walls are painted a dark green. The faucets and shit are silver and he has black and green towels in a cupboard. The wood surfaces in the bathroom are dark mahogany, it looks like. If I didn't know any better, I swear I would have just stepped into a bathroom at Malfoy Manor. So I like (maybe obsessed with) Harry Potter, screw me.

I grab one of the towels and set it off to the side with my underwear. I turn the shower on to get the temp right and make sure I have some soap and shampoo. I wind up using some sort of bath wash of Kurt's, that smells the manliest, as well as shampoo and conditioner from the same product line and I have to admit this is the best I felt after a shower in a long time. Maybe there is something to be said about the products he uses all the time if they make you feel this good, and only after one use. I wrap the towel around my waist after I put on my underwear, just in case.

As soon as I walk out of the bathroom I hear a gasp and as I look up I can't help but smirk. Kurt Hummel is standing before me, staring at my groin region. I give my hips a little thrust.

"Like what you see, Hummel?" the blush that I get makes me smirk even more and I think that I can deal with broken showers, if this is what it gets me.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had a major case of writer's block in trying to figure out a good enough reason for Puck to be there. Then I thought why not just use Finn and it just sort of flowed out of me after that. Read and Review, slushies for all who do.**


End file.
